Destinos
by Thierry Harry
Summary: a guerra acabou e o clima de tristeza que se abateu em todos, pode finalmente ter fim. Agora, cabe ao menino-que-sobreviveu tomar as rédeas da sua vida. H/G
1. O reencontro

O corpo, ainda pesado devido a exaustão, teimava em ficar naquela posição incômoda: de bruços, o braço esquerdo em baixo da barriga, as

pernas moles que, a cada movimento, protestavam ardorosamente, e o rosto afundado no travesseiro, quase amassando o nariz. No entanto,

ele queria acordar, queria ver se estava tudo realmente bem, se todos estavam bem na medida que a situação permitia.

Sentindo o corpo pesar uma tonelada, Harry se revirou, ficando de barriga para cima e olhando o dossel de sua cama. Piscou os olhos

molemente, uma, duas vezes. Decidiu fechá-los de novo. Contudo, não conseguiu dormir.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Ele não fazia idéia... Pegou seu relógio - o que ganhara de presente dos senhores Weasley no seu

aniversário de dezessete anos - e verificou as horas. Já havia perdido o café da manhã, mas dali a pouco serviriam o almoço. Isso, se os

horários continuassem os mesmos.

Dando um bocejo exagerado, ele se sentou devagar, sentindo cada ponto de seu corpo protestar. No entanto, Harry não se demorou em se

arrumar. Sentia uma urgência quase desesperada em sair logo daquele quarto em que estava e procurar por ela.

Ele já tivera seu momento de sossego. "Graças à Luna", pensou. Também já tivera seu lanche, que fora servido por Monstro assim que chegara

em seu quarto. Mas, naquele momento, a única coisa que ele queria era estar com ela. Sentir que ela estava bem. Que sua dor já começara a

abrandar, começara a se resignar. Pois não tinha outra opção.

Rapidamente, Harry saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao salão comunal da torre da Gryffinória. Alguns colegas e

amigos lhe sorriram e cumprimentaram enquanto passava. E ele ficou feliz que nenhum deles lançara-lhe um olhar de fanatismo, mas apenas

alegria em vê-lo vivo, vê-lo bem.

Assim que saiu do salão comunal, ouviu a Mulher Gorda também cumprimentá-lo efusiva: "Tenha um bom dia, meu rapaz!". Ele teria um bom dia

no momento em que conseguisse se encontrar com ela.

Ao meio do caminho, entretanto, ele topou com Neville.

- Hei, Harry!

- Neville!

- Como você está?

- Tudo bem! Foi bom eu dormir um pouco.

Neville sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou o fato de que o amigo dormira por dois dias seguidos.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, Harry.

Uma sombra perpassou pelos olhos de Neville ao dizer aquilo. Harry sentiu que o carinho que tinha pelo amigo aumentou ainda mais. E, junto

dele, a admiração.

- Você foi muito corajoso, Neville. Obrigado por ter feito o que eu havia lhe pedido.

As bochechas de Neville rosaram levemente.

- Bem, não foi tão difícil, sabe? Quero dizer... - Sorriu sem graça. - Na hora que eu te vi nos braços do Hagrid, eu... - A voz de Neville oscilou

suavemente. Ele pigarreou. - Eu só pensava que eu devia fazer o que você havia me pedido. Era o mínimo que eu devia fazer. Não sei de onde

tirei tanta coragem.

- Eu sei de onde você tirou - Harry lhe sorriu -, e você deve saber também. Você foi o máximo, Neville.

- Valeu, Harry. - Neville colocou a mão no ombro de Harry, apertando-o firmemente. - É muito bom ter você de volta, cara. Bom mesmo.

Harry sorriu.

- É bom estar de volta também.

_Vencemos, enganamos a fera, Potter é o Máximo,_

_Voldy já era, então agora vamos nos divertir à vera!_

- Pirraça realmente sabe o que diz... - murmurou Neville, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Ele ainda está cantando isso? - Harry riu.

Neville revirou os olhos.

- Hei, Harry, você está inteiro de verdade, não está? - perguntou de repente.

- Estou, por quê? - retorquiu Harry.

- Bem, é que estão precisando de pessoas para ajudar a colocar o castelo em ordem, ajudar os professores, sabe? Eu estava indo chamar o

Simas e o Dino. Já era para eles terem voltado, mas acho que eles se enfiaram no salão comunal para se esconderem da Profa. McGonagall.

Você não poderia ir para o terceiro andar?

- Ah...

- A não ser que você estivesse indo para outro lugar... - Neville começou incerto. Então, de repente falou: - Vá para as estufas, então. Estão

precisando de ajuda na Estufa 7, mas vá pelo caminho da de número 4. - E saiu.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhando aquela reação do amigo. Mas antes que Neville virasse o corredor, querendo perguntar por Gina,

Harry gritou:

- Hei, Neville, você viu...

- Estufas, Harry! - ele lhe lembrou antes de sumir de vista.

Com uma careta nos lábios, Harry voltou a andar. Quem sabe não teria outra oportunidade para perguntar a outra pessoa?

No entanto, ele não conseguiu encontrar ninguém que lhe pudesse responder satisfatoriamente. Na verdade, pensou em como era curioso que

nem mesmo Rony ou Hermione estavam à vista. Contudo, logo percebeu que, provavelmente, Rony estaria com a irmã devido ao que

acontecera na batalha final.

Harry respirou fundo. Ainda não conseguia se conformar com as perdas daquela batalha. Pessoas maravilhosas, amigos queridos. Todos

lutando para que aquele pesadelo terminasse, para dar um mundo melhor para si mesmos e para seus filhos.

Remu e Tonks, que deixaram Teddy. Harry teria que cuidar dele. Era seu padrinho. Ou seria... "Formalidades", dissera-lhe Lupin ainda vivo.

"Assim que essa loucura terminar, faremos tudo direito". Teria que cuidar de Teddy, mesmo que o menino estivesse, no momento, na casa da

avó Andrômeda - agora também viúva.

Harry conseguiu alcançar os jardins do castelo. O céu estava azul, sem nuvens, como se quisesse que o sol aquecesse a tristeza de todos. Sem

perceber, seguia na direção das estufas de Hogwarts, contudo, pelo caminho da Estufa 4, com olhe instruíra Neville.

E Harry só conseguiu entender o por quê do amigo lhe dizer aquilo quando vislumbrou uma garota encostada a uma árvore, seus cabelos

rubros balançando levemente com a brisa. "Obrigado, Neville".

Automaticamente, o peito de Harry se encheu de calor. Seu monstro particular urrou de alegria e suas mãos já antecipavam a sensação que

seria ao tocar em Gina.

Ele começou a andar devagar à medida que se aproximava de Gina. Seus pés quase não faziam barulho quando já estava a três passos dela.

- Que bom que acordou - ela falou numa voz baixa que Harry só conseguiu ouvir por já estar a um passo dela.

- Não dormi tanto, dormi? - ele perguntou também baixo, ficando ao seu lado.

Gina olhou para ele e sorriu. Um sorriso não tão bonito, Harry constatou. Não o sorriso dela.

- Praticamente dois dias inteiros. - Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, as quais já começavam a cair sem permissão. - Tempo demais para

mim.

Harry a abraçou sem precisar pensar. Passou seus braços protetora e acalentadoramente pelos ombros de Gina, trazendo-a o mais perto

possível, enquanto os dela apertavam a cintura dele como se, caso soltasse, ela fosse cair num abismo.

- Eu não agüentava mais ficar sozinha - ela falou com o rosto afundado no peito dele, a voz embargada. - Não conseguia mais ser tão forte pela

minha mãe, meu pai, pelos meus irmãos...

- Eu sinto tanto, Gina.

- Eu sei - ela falou simplesmente em resposta.

E permitiu-se chorar como não fizera naquelas horas, desde que Fred morrera.

Harry também não disse mais nada. Apenas a manteve em seus braços durante o tempo que Gina precisou, para depois ambos se sentarem

embaixo daquela árvore, com a garota ao meio das pernas dele, as costas encostadas em no peito de Harry. Os braços de Harry ainda

mantinham Gina perto dele, ainda protegendo-a daquela dor, enquanto seus dedos passavam suavemente pelo braço da garota.

O silêncio só foi quebrado um tempo depois por Harry, quando ele a ouviu suspirar.

- Que bom que está mais calma - falou, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Obrigada.

- Como estão todos?

- Bem... Fred vai ser enterrado hoje - ela falou suavemente. - Mamãe e papai esperaram você acordar. Disse a eles que você gostaria de estar

presente, dar um último adeus a Fred. Lupin e Tonks, assim como outros, também o serão amanhã.

- Obrigado - foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer.

- De nada.

Gina virou o rosto apenas para conseguir visualizar pelo canto do olho a feição de Harry para lhe sorrir suavemente. No entanto, depois que o

olhou foi difícil de desviar. E depois que sentiu os dedos de Harry secar as últimas lágrimas em seu rosto, foi impossível fazê-lo. Ela não precisou

dizer nada, assim como ele.

Era como nos momentos que tiveram sozinhos, naqueles jardins, um ano antes. Eles se comunicavam apenas com o olhar. Sabiam o que o

outro queria apenas em vislumbrar seus olhos. E ambos viam saudade. Ambos viam amor demais. Um amor que queria tomar as rédeas da

situação mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez, Harry nem sequer pensou no que estava fazendo. Ele só queria sentir Gina, cheirar o cabelo dela e verificar se eles continuavam

com aquele maravilhoso cheiro de flores. Sim, eles continuavam. Continuavam macios também, deslizando por seus dedos à medida que

passeavam pelos fios.

A boca dela também continuava macia, quente, de um jeito gostoso de experimentar, delicioso de saborear. Cada vez mais apaixonante. E as

mãos dela, passando pelo seu pescoço, pelos seus cabelos, retirando depois seus óculos... Elas ainda continuavam quentes, macias... Gina era

toda maciez, era calor. Ela era seu amor e nada era mais certo do que eles.

Somente depois de longos minutos que eles finalmente se separaram, as respirações ofegantes.

- Senti tanto a sua falta - ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Harry.

- Eu também - retorquiu, colocando os cabelos dela atrás da orelha e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. - Me desculpe por isso.

Gina soltou um riso fraco e se afastou dele um pouco para poder olhá-lo.

- Harry... Meu Harry - falou, passando os dedos pelo rosto dele. - Que não consegue ficar sem se desculpar mesmo quando a culpa não é

realmente dele.

Harry deu um meio sorriso encabulado.

- Preciso parar com essa mania, então.

- Não precisa.

- Não?

- Eu gosto de suas manias. - Gina o encarou. - Sem elas, você não seria você. E eu não te amaria como te amo.

Harry sentiu sua respiração falhar, assim como uma batida de seu coração, que depois acelerou. Gina nunca dissera que o amava, antes. Sim,

ele sabia que ela gostava dele, de seu xodó quando ainda era uma menina tímida perto dele. Mas...amor? Amor era uma palavra nova na

conversa deles. Porém, não nos pensamentos.

Gina estava constantemente em sua mente, disso Harry não poderia negar nem se lhe pagassem. Cada vez que pensava nela, seu coração se

apertava de saudades, seu estômago parecia que sairia pela boca de aflição, imaginando-a presa nesse castelo com Comensais da Morte. Não

foi tão difícil, quanto ele pensou que seria, quando percebeu que a amava. Afinal, ele não percebera seus sentimentos também da noite para o

dia. Perceber que a amava não foi igual ao primeiro beijo que trocaram: um ato quase impensado, surpreso. Quando Harry percebeu que a

amava, não se sentiu surpreendido por tal pensamento. Claro que ele a amava. Para ele, Harry, amar Gina era a coisa mais certa que ele

poderia fazer, assim como ficar com ela.

Sua atenção direcionou-se novamente para Gina, pois a garota se remexia em seus braços, ficando novamente encostada em seu peito. Ele

não a sentiu a vontade em seus braços como antes. Ela parecia cuidadosa. Estava tensa.

- Onde está Rony e Hermione? - perguntou, querendo fazê-la desviar os pensamentos de onde quer que eles estivessem.

- Por aí. Eles começaram a namorar, sabia?

- Verdade? - Harry riu. - Também, depois do beijo que a Mione deu nele.

- A Mione me contou - Gina sorriu. - Eu pensei que eles se acertariam durante a... A viagem que vocês fizeram, durante a guerra.

- Eu também pensei. Acho que até conseguiria, caso o Rony não tivesse indo embora.

- Embora? - Gina virou para Harry. - Como assim, embora?

- É uma história não tão agradável, mas... - Ele decidiu contar quando viu os olhos inquiridores de Gina.

- Oh... Que horrível - Gina falou depois de ouvir a história.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Harry, não se agüentando, falou:

- Não foi assim que eu pensei que estaria com você, sabia?

- Como? - Gina virou-se para ele novamente.

- Eu não esperava muito silêncio ou conversas... Quero dizer, algumas conversas sim, mas o silêncio que estaria não seria pela falta de palavras

e sim por outras coisas.

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Gina. - Harry respirou fundo. - Você está tensa enquanto eu te abraço, o que há de errado? Estou fazendo algo incerto?

- Não, claro que não, Harry - apressou-se Gina.

- Eu sei que você esperava uma resposta pelo que me disse. Quando disse que me amava - Harry completou ao vê-la olhá-lo incerta. As

bochechas de Gina coraram.

- Não estou te cobrando coisa alguma, Harry. Nunca faria isso. Eu só quis dizer que te amava, porque é verdade. E me deu vontade, também.

Eu vi que você ficou incomodado e...

- Fiquei?

- Não ficou?

- Não! De onde você tirou isso?

- Bem, você ficou quieto, não olhou para mim e... Em que você estava pensando, então?

Harry sorriu um pouco constrangido.

- Eu estava pensando que você nunca tinha me dito que me amava. E também estava pensando quando eu descobri isso.

- Isso o quê? Que eu te amo? Foi quando você foi à Toca pela primeira vez - Gina falou rindo, as bochechas não perdendo a cor rosada.

- Não. Pensava em quando eu descobri que te amo também.

Gina o olhou com os olhos quase arregalados.

- Foram as noites mais solitárias da minha vida. Eu queria tanto estar com você, dizer a você que a amava. E quando te encontrei, não consegui

falar com você, e nem tinha condição para isso. A batalha, Voldemort... Eu nunca me esqueci do presente de aniversário que você me deu, Gina.

E não o esqueceria mesmo se uma veela cruzasse meu caminho.

Gina sorriu e, novamente, encostou seu rosto no pescoço de Harry, beijando-o.

- Obrigada.

- Obrigado por você existir.

- Queria que você tivesse se esquecido do presente, por um momento.

- O quê? - Harry retorquiu, não entendendo.

- O que te dei, no seu aniversário.

- Por quê?!

- Para relembrá-lo.

- Bom... - Harry deu um meio sorriso. - Acho que minha memória falhou um pouco, agora, sabe?

- Verdade?

- Com certeza.

- Então vou cuidar disso...

E Gina o relembrou com prazer.

- Te amo - Harry falou depois que se separaram.

- Também te amo.

Não importava que aqueles dias ainda seriam assombrados pelas dores e perdas daquela guerra. Os vários dias ensolarados viriam novamente

e, pelo visto, não iriam embora nunca mais. Pois, por mais que dissessem o contrário, eles eram uma necessidade na vida de Harry Potter. Uma

dádiva.

Eles eram sua nova realidade. Uma realidade com Gina.

* * *

_Primeira Fic, espero que gostem!_

_Ou pelo menos, sejam um pouco condesncentes comigo._

_Thierry Harry  
_


	2. A conversa parte 1

Desde o crepúsculo daquela tarde de outono, onde Gina e Harry estiveram sozinhos após a caída de Voldemort, muita coisa havia mudado. A

determinação daqueles que lutaram até a morte por Hogwarts e o mundo bruxo, foram marcados com estatuetas pelos corredores da escola de

magia.

Havia se passado aproximadamente 1 ano e as amarguras da guerra já tinham praticamente sido cessadas na casa da família Weasley.

Com o novo morador, embora a perda de Fred causara um temperamento melancólico e delicado em Molly , a Toca era sempre unida e

aconchegante.

_Início do Flashback_

- Ora, ora... como eu disse para Ron há pouco, é só achar um deles que o outro estaria a tiracolo – sorriu auto-suficiente, Hermione.

Tanto Harry quanto Gina foram pegos de surpresa pela aparição da amiga. Afinal, eles tinham coisas mais importantes, como sentimentos, para

colocar em perspectiva.

- Olá, Hermione – sorriu apenado, Harry – onde está Ron? Pensei que agora que vocês são **namorados** vocês não iriam se largar! –termina

acidamente, enquanto vê um sorriso tímido na face da sua irmã.

- No refeitório, claro! – respondeu a castanha, enquanto seus olhos começavam a se cristalizar – Oh, Harry! Gina! Eu estou tão feliz por vocês. –

completou, praticamente pulando em cima do casal.

- Eu me lembro que Hermione não era tão emocional assim – gracejou Gina.

- Deve ser um efeito colateral de amar ruivos – piscou para ela, seu namorado.

- Ué... nem me esperaram para começar a festa – choramingou Rony, ganhando a atenção de todos. Especialmente porquê ele equilibrava

porcamente duas bandejas de comida e segurava quatro cervejas amanteigadas – caso não tenham percebido, eu preciso de ajuda aqui.

Arrumando-se da confusão, Hermione se apressa em pegar as bandejas de seu amado, enquanto Harry segurava duas cervejas e passava uma

para Gina.

- Uau, Ronald trazendo comida para outras pessoas... isso parece surreal – brincou Hermione.

- Ora, essa é uma situação especial. Não é todo dia em que o bem triunfa sobre o mal e seu melhor amigo desperta depois de ter matado

Vol...Vol... Vol...demort – brinca o ruivo, fazendo menção ao nome que nunca conseguira pronunciar antes.

- E porquê acha que estamos com fome? – perguntou Gina.

- Nenhum motivo, mas achei que depois de quatro horas de amassos, vocês precisariam de um combustível. E por falar nisso, cuidado com

essas mãos, senhor Potter – sentenciou Ron, para seu amigo, olhando fixamente.

- Eu... não acredito no que eu estou... espera – disse Gina – quatro horas? Estamos aqui há tanto tempo? – disse para si mesma, lembrando-se

que não vira realmente o tempo passar.

- Isso é, desde que encontramos vocês – brincou Hermione – vai saber o quê vocês fizeram antes disso? – acrescentou, cutucando a cara

emburrada de seu namorado.

- Bom, dizem por aí que quando estamos com alguém que amamos, não vemos o tempo passar, mas isso é ridículo – brincou Harry.

- Sabe de uma coisa: posso me acostumar com isso, facilmente – disse a caçula dos Weasleys.

- Com o quê? – perguntaram todos.

- Com você dizendo que me ama – sorriu, sinceramente para o moreno – e... com Ronald bancando o empregado – agregou rindo.

_Fim do Flashback_

Harry, que agora dormira no quarto dos gêmeos, não conseguia pegar no sono. Nas últimas semanas algo vinha intrigando o garoto com a

cicatriz em forma de raio. Ele já havia comentado com Hermione superficialmente, porém nada conseguia adormecer a tal criatura particular que

brotara desde que Harry percebera sua paixão por Gina Weasley.

- Humpft! Será que terei forças para pedir a Gi em casamento? – Resmungou o moreno para si mesmo em seu novo quarto.

– Será que o-menino-que-sobreviveu , o menino que derrotou o Lord das Trevas , o menino que correu sérios perigos em sua busca atrás das

Horcruxes , conseguirá se declarar para sua amada? – Harry se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz embargada e cautelosa que definitivamente só

poderia ser de Arthur Weasley – Posso entrar , meu rapaz?

- C-Claro – Suplicou Harry após ter engasgado pelo susto.

No quarto das mulheres, a insônia também se fazia presente.

– Entre Mione. – Uma voz animada de Gina Weasley se ecoa pelo quarto.

– Oi Gi! Também não está conseguindo dormir? – respondeu a garota.

– Essas últimas noites não dormi muito bem – disse a ruiva calmamente.

– É o amor... Eu também não ando dormindo muito bem, por causa daquele seu irmão babaca.

- Irmão babaca? O Rony fez algo para você novamente? Porque se fez.... – suplicou rapidamente Gina.

– Bem....é.... mais ou menos, entende? Você o conhece tanto quanto eu e sabe aquele jeito lerdo de viver do Rony. – Respondeu Hermione com

pressa.

– Ah. Sei sim... aquele monstro que só pensa em comer e dormir?

- Exatamente... às vezes isto me irrita. Mas o que posso fazer? Eu o amo demais.. só que não consigo definir como será nosso futuro – disse a

garota começando um leve rosado entre as bochechas, enquanto agüentava um sorriso pícaro de sua cunhada – Enfim! Não vamos discutir se

meu namorado é ou não um idiota. Como anda o namoro de vocês?

- Parece um sonho. – disse a ruiva com aquele olhar marejado para Hermione. – Eu ainda não acredito no o colar que ele me deu de aniversário

de 11 meses de namoro – O colar era lindo, com rubis e esmeraldas intercalados, criando uma harmonia única - Sabe... isso de dar um presente

tão vistoso assim, parece uma coisa tão...

- Definitiva? E não é isso exatamente que vocês queriam? A chance de mostrar o quanto vocês se amam? – poderá a castanha.

- Sim, tem razão, Mione... como sempre! Além do mais, eu estaria com ele, mesmo que não houvesse dinheiro, mesmo.

– Que lindo, menina! Quem diria que acabaríamos assim, hein?! – disse Hermione encantada.

– Nós estamos super felizes, por tudo que está acontecendo. Nós dois, você e meu irmão... Parece que nossos sonhos ocorreram no momento

certo e juntos! – retrucou a ruiva.

– Pois é. Tem dias que eu acordo e olho para os cantos do sótão para ver se realmente tudo é verdade, e quando ouço os barulhos da Sra.

Weasley cozinhando logo cedo, sei que por tudo que passamos , fomos finalmente recompensadas no final, não é mesmo? – disse a castanha

orgulhosa de si mesma.

– Eu também sinto isso. A cada beijo que troco com Harry , se torna tudo mais surreal e maravilhoso. – respondeu a garota , soltando um longo

bocejo. – Mione, estou ficando com sono. Acho que irei dormir, para amanhã , na partida de quadribol , meu Harry e eu ganharmos de vocês.

– É! Eu também estou ficando com sono, mas não conte muito com isso! Ronald Weasley é o melhor goleiro da história do quadribol, ouviu? Boa

noite, Gi!

- Boa noite... – e enquanto a morena se encaminhava para a porta, teve sua atenção chamada novamente.

- Mione, você praticou um pouquinho, né? - diz Gina, enquanto adormece.

Hermione dá um ultimo olhar por cima do ombro e solta uma risadinha enquanto fecha a porta.

Enquanto isso, no quarto que pertencera aos gêmeos uma leve tensão se criou com a entrada de Arthur, que olhava vagueando para o quarto,

até que seus olhos recaíram no atual morador do recinto.

- Ah Harry! Não se assuste... – Retrucou o dono da casa se aproximando da cadeira que estava perto da cabeceira da cama. – Se eu ainda não

estiver caduco, devo presumir que ouvi você resmungando se teria forças para pedir minha querida Gina em casamento. Estou certo? – Disse

Arthur com aqueles olhos penetrantes.

– Bem...é...Mais ou menos... – O garoto respondeu confuso. – Sim... Eu estou pensando em pedir a mão de sua filha, Sr. Weasley ... Sei que

deveria conversar com você antes de ter qualquer pensamento, mas queria que nossa conversa fosse em um lugar mais formal.. Você sabe não

é? Todos querem fazer uma média para seus futuros sogros... digo, aquele que você tem um grande carinho.

Os dois riram.

– Meu caro Harry... Desde aquele primeiro de setembro a 7 anos atrás , na plataforma para o Expresso Hogwarts , quando a Gina pregou os

olhos em você, eu soube que você seria a pessoa certa para ela. O meu único medo foi que você com toda sua fama, não daria olhos para ela.

Você realmente a ama? – Disse , tremulo.

– Sr. Weasley... Quando começamos a namorar em Hogwarts a dois anos atrás , eu soube que se eu voltasse da procura das Horcruxes, era

com sua filha que eu queria me casar. Eu não sei explicar direito, porém o que eu sinto pela Gina é algo a mais que qualquer poção do amor

possa atingir. É verdadeiro... – disse o garoto sinceramente, transmitindo essa sensação na troca de olhares dos dois.

– Sr. Potter... Você estará disposto a cuidar de minha filha até que a morte os separe? – Disse Arthur com firmeza no olhar..

– Nem a morte vai nos separar. – Respondeu Harry com clareza.

– Está bem, filho. Vou confiar em suas palavras. Estarei esperando o dia em que você irá pedi-la em casamento. – o mais velho dos Weasley

olhou em seu relógio e viu que já eram 3:00 da madrugada. – É melhor você ir dormir Harry... Para botar os pensamentos em ordem. Boa noite,

meu rapaz.

– Boa noite Sr. Weasley.

As luzes se apagaram , e Harry finalmente conseguiu ter uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

_Ae galera do , aqui é o Thierry Harry, e nesta minha primeira fic, não estou querendo fazer algo muito grande!  
_

_estou fazendo um HarryxGina bacana,onde é meu ponto de vista do que realmente faltou no Relíquias da Morte. _

_Espero que estejam gostando._


	3. A conversa parte 2

- " Você treinou um pouquinho, Mione?" – sorri a castanha, auto-suficiente, imitando sua cunhada – É... acho que eu andei treinando, sim!

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! – confessa aterrada, Gina.

- E o pior é que é daqueles pesadelos que todos os seus amigos têm em conjunto – completou Harry. o placar não mentia, contudo: 240 80,

para Rony e Hermione. Mais do que uma derrota, fora uma surra enorme no ego dos dois ex-membros da equipe da Griffinória – Como você

conseguiu ficar tão boa assim? Você, por acaso, não tinha um pouco de Felix Felicis com você, tinha?

Imediatamente, o sorriso da castanha morreu e deu lugar para sua cara de injúria definitiva. Isso foi sinal para o moreno temer pela sua vida.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você, Harry! por acaso você se lembra de quem foi que achou completamente imoral você ter dado

um pouco daquilo para Rony, mesmo que aquilo fosse falso?!

Olhando aturdido, o jovem tentou obter algum apoio de sua namorada, mas o olhar dela denotava a mesma incomodidade com a pergunta do

moreno. Ele compreendeu, embora tardiamente que, depois de se explicar para sua amiga, teria que se explicar com sua ruiva. Para salvar a

situação, seu melhor amigo abraçou amorosamente, a castanha.

- Ignore, amor – disse Rony – esse idiota apenas está acreditando que você não sabia jogar. O erro dele foi superestimar você... e todos nós

sabemos o quê acontece com quem superestima Hermione Jane Granger – completou, enquanto erguia a garota no colo, para a surpresa dela.

- Rony... me põe no chão... pára....hahaha – riu, feliz. Quando este a colocou no chão, ela agradeceu com um beijo na bochecha e virou-se para

seu amigo – caso queira saber, eu fiz um acordo com Rony: quanto mais ele estudasse, mais eu me empenharia no quadribol.

- É exatamente por isso que eu sei que E=Mc²,,, embora não consiga entender o quê é isso! – todos olharam para o ruivo.

- Não posso cobrar muito dessa cabeça... metade dos trouxas nem lembram quem foi Einstein! – disse enquanto dá de ombros, ganhando um

olhar indignado do ruivo.

- O importante é que como dita a aposta, vocês hoje nos servirão pelas próximas 24 horas.

_Um mês depois.  
_

– Sr. e Sra. Weasley , poderia ter um minuto da atenção de vocês? – Disse Harry.

– Claro, meu jovem. – Respondeu Arthur com calma. – Vamos até a mesa da cozinha.

O casal e o jovem andaram da sala até a cozinha da Toca em um silêncio impertinente.

– Sim, Harry? – Indagou Molly. – Algo de errado? Está com fome? – completou.

– Não, Sra. Weasley. Obrigado. – disse o moreno com educação. – Eu estou aqui para pedi-los, como eu já havia conversado com o senhor, a

mão da Gina em casamento. – Disse Harry com uma euforia acima do normal.

– Sim, meu rapaz. E por minha parte, você sabe a resposta suficientemente para não me interromper no jogo trouxa que estava televisionando!

– Disse o Sr. Weasley com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, enquanto pensava nos lances de Manchester United e Chelsea que assistira há

pouco. – Essas bugigangas trouxas são bem interessantes.

– Arthur! – gritou a ruiva – Como você pode dizer algo assim em um momento tão importante como esse?

- Desculpe Molly. Mas acho melhor deixa-los sozinhos. – Respondeu o patriarca dos Weasleys, deixando a cozinha.

– Bom, Harry. Por onde podemos começar? – Disse a Sra. Weasley retomando o olhar para o garoto. – Você acabou de nos dizer, que quer

pedir a mão da nossa querida Gina em casamento? – completou.

– Sim.

Foi suficiente apenas argumentar esta simples palavra para Harry.

– Você sabe que, um casamento com um membro da família Weasley é algo muito sério. É algo que durará para a vida toda. – respondeu Molly

– Principalmente com a nossa caçula e única filha. Você tem certeza Harry?

- Certeza absoluta. – Respondeu o garoto sem mais nem menos.

– Você estará disposto a ter uma sogra como eu?

- Não imaginaria uma melhor que a senhora. – respondeu o moreno com um sorriso no rosto.

– Então venha cá me dar um abraço, meu rapaz! – A Sra. Weasley se aproximou do garoto dando-lhe um forte abraço. Um abraço na qual ele

nunca sentira vindo dela. Era quase aquele abraço-quebra-ossos que Hagrid sempre dera em Rony, Harry e Hermione quando chegavam em

Hogwarts no primeiro dia de setembro.

– Obrigado Sra. Weasley. – sussurrou Harry em seus ouvidos. – Você não sabe a felicidade que estou sentindo, por finalmente me acertar com

sua filha.

– Você também me faz feliz, Harry. Todos estes anos, como mãe, era difícil ouvir Gina dizer que Harry isso, Harry aquilo, demonstrar tamanho

carinho por você, sem ao menos poder tê-lo para si. – respondeu a mulher carinhosamente. – Desde que você veio morar aqui em casa, o

sorriso dela ficou mais verdadeiro. Mais lindo.

– Eu queria lhe pedir mais um favor. – complementou o garoto. – Amanhã, é nosso aniversário de 1 ano de namoro. Será que vocês não

poderiam nos deixar sozinhos aqui? Eu queria fazer uma coisa especial para ela, do meu modo.

– Mas de jeito....

Antes que Molly pudesse completar a frase, Sr. Weasley a interrompeu.

– Mas é claro, Harry. Amanhã iremos sair para jantar. – completou dando uma piscada de lado para o garoto. - Confio em você.

– Arthur... – Disse Sra. Weasley sem reação.

– Tudo bem, amor. Vamos assistir televisão. Achei um canal maravilhoso.

Saindo da cozinha, por cima do ombro pode-se ver um leve sorriso de felicidade na face do dono da casa.

– Obrigado novamente, Sr. e Sra. Weasley. – Disse o garoto para si mesmo.

Após se despedir, Harry aparatou em Godric´s Hollow. Faziam alguns meses desde que estivera lá pela ultima vez, contudo, jamais esqueceria

o trajeto para onde seus pais descansavam. No meio do caminho comprou um ramalhete de lírios para homenagear seus antepassados, passou

seus olhos pela sepultura da família de seu antigo diretor e seguiu o curso até o túmulo de seus pais.

- Se supunha que a família da noiva seria a parte mais difícil – começou o moreno diante das lápides de Thiago e Lilian – mas eles foram fáceis...

pelo menos tão fáceis quanto pode ser um Weasley. Eu adoraria poder ter essa conversa com vocês, para saber o quê vocês acharam de Gina,

se estavam satisfeitos comigo como filho e essas coisas, mas aí nada disso teria acontecido conosco. – sorri triste - Sinto falta de vocês. Mais do

que as palavras podem expressar. Mas acredito que se há algo que valha a pena nesse mundo é o amor. Vocês se conheceram no colégio,

casaram-se, me tiveram, me amaram, protegeram e deram suas vidas por mim. Isso é ser pai e amar alguém a ponto de querer formar uma

família com ela. Exatamente por isso, quero me casar com Gina. Para poder viver um amor tão valioso quanto o de vocês, para ter filhos e

protegê-los. Espero que tenham orgulho de mim. Quem diria, seu filho, casando – brincou, enquanto dividia o ramalhete nas lápides de seus

pais – Não se preocupem, não irei longe. Mais precisamente, estarei aqui... na casa que foi um dia de vocês e que será sempre o lar da família

Potter. Até mais, mamãe, papai. Nos vemos logo.

Saindo do cemitério, o moreno foi até a casa de seus pais, verificar como andavam as obras de restauração. Os restauradores mágicos estavam

fazendo um excelente trabalho, baseado nas recordações de Hagrid e Minerva. Haviam uma sala com os pertences originais da família, para

onde o jovem se dirigiu. Procurando algo que estava no baú de sua mãe. Após uma varredura que mereceria menção honrosa de seu antigo

professor, na academia de Aurores, Harry finalmente achou o que tanto procurava.

- Próxima parada, Cabeça de Javali – disse, aparatando em seguida.

Assim que pôs os pés em Hogsmeade, o jovem manda um Patrono para Neville que lecionava em Hogwarts, avisando que iria se atrasar em

meia hora. Precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar e planejar o próximo passo com cuidado, caso contrário, poderia ser desastroso.

Chegou na taberna e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada, escolhendo a mesa de sempre e sentando-se à espera de seu companheiro. O primeiro

gole desceu por conta do calor. Os outros foram por conta da ansiedade e o medo da reação de seu melhor amigo.

- Chegou cedo, dessa vez! - cutucou o ruivo, tirando-o de seu raciocínio – dia ruim na academia de Aurores?

- Fui resolver outras coisas. Ainda não acredito que você dispensou a academia para ajudar Jorge com as Gemialidades Weasley – diz ao amigo.

- Não tinha muita escolha, alguém tinha que fazer isso... já imaginou como seria uma loja de logros com o senso de humor de Percy? – sorriu ao

amigo. Jorge fora muito afetado com o fim da guerra e coube a Rony ajudá-lo com o futuro da loja. No final, o homem preguiçoso e burro, como

diria Hermione, terminou tornando-se um excelente administrador. Tanto que eles estavam expandindo seus negócios para a América do Norte,

atualmente.

Um brinde a quinta-feira livre! – sorriu Harry, sendo acompanhado por seu amigo. Desde o começo do namoro dos dois casais e, posteriormente

de Luna e Neville, essa regra teve que ser aplicada para que tanto os homens quanto as mulheres tivessem um tempo exclusivo. Harry, Rony,

Neville e os outros colegas de Hogwarts se reuniam no cabeça de javali ou em um Pub trouxa. Já Gina, Hermione e Luna preferiam a sorveteria

Florestan Florescue.

- Quais foram as coisas que você teve que fazer hoje? – perguntou Rony, levemente curioso. Sabia que seu amigo adorava a academia e só

faltaria em uma aula se fosse algo muito importante para ele.

- Fui pedir sua irmã em casamento para seus pais! – sussurra Harry, falando rápido demais para que o ruivo entenda o conteúdo da frase.

**- Hããããã?! Hahahahahaha, Potter.** Por um momento você quase me enganou. Eu realmente pensei que você tinha dito que fora conversar com

meus pais, para pedir a mão de Gina! – disse, divertido.

- Eu fui! – disse o moreno, sério. Talvez fosse sua seriedade ou outra coisa, mas viu o sorriso morrer na boca de seu melhor amigo, não podia

ser um bom sinal. Como se não estivesse rindo, Rony pegou-o pela gola da camisa.

**- Desgraçado! Eu confiei em você e você me devolve assim, engravidando minha irmã?** – disse possesso.

- Ela não está gravida! – disse Harry, enquanto lutava para afrouxar o agarre.

- Então... o quê está me dizendo... é que você vai pedir Gina em casamento?! **Tem idéia do que isso vai fazer com a minha vida?!**

- Mas isso tem a ver comigo e com ela! Aonde você entra nessa história?! – irrita-se o moreno.

- Não estou preparado para pedir Hermione!! E o quê você acha que vai acontecer quando minha irmã caçula aparecer com um anel de noivado

para mostrá-la? Mas claro que o grande Harry Potter só pensa no próprio umbigo! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?!

- Você está sendo egoísta, Rony! Isso não tem nada com você e Hermione... a não ser que... elas tem te dado umas dicas, certo? Dicas de que

quer que vocês passem para um nível mais sério de compromisso? – matou a charada.

- Se tem uma coisa boa dela me achar lento é essa... eu podia fingir ignorância... mas vocês noivos? Sem chance?

- Mas você ama Hermione!

**- Largue a mão de ser idiota! Isso não tem nada a ver com amor! Tem a ver com enfrentar os pais! **Pra você foi fácil, meus pais o conhecem

desde os 11 anos. O pai dela me odeia... com todas as forças, por tirar... bem, você sabe... – disse, com um sorriso.

- Até aí... eu tirei a da sua irmã e eles não falaram nada – disse Harry.

**- Maldito!!**

**- Pera aí, pô! É brincadeira** – disse, evitando a fúria do ruivo. Enquanto isso pensava qual seria a reação do amigo se soubesse que ele falara

a verdade. E que fora nos tempos de Hogwarts – continue o que estava dizendo. Nessa altura do campeonato, o moreno viu que seu amigo já

estava no balcão com uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo nas mãos.

- Calma, Rony – dizia para si mesmo – nem tudo está perdido... você pode escapar dessa... só precisa pensar um pouco... – sentou-se na

cadeira, bebendo do gargalo.

- Rony? – Harry começou a ficar preocupado com o amigo. Ele esperava uma recepção fria ao pedido dele, visto que tiveram uma longa conversa

sobre o beijo que dera em Gina no sexto ano. Só imaginava que o homem ficaria feliz com isso - Então... tirando o fato que estou arruinando

sua vida de solteiro, você está de acordo com o pedido?

- Tirando isso... acho que sim... minha irmãzinha ama você e se fize-la sofrer, sei como te encontrar... é... tudo bem para mim... – disse

pensativo – Ei, Harry, já sei: uma viagem de negócios! Você pede a mão dela enquanto estou viajando à negócios e Hermione vai demorar para

me pressionar... por ficar encantada com o pedido e por ser uma surpresa para mim também. O quê acha?

- Parece perfeito... você cobriu todos os pontos com esse plano – ponderou o moreno.

- Então quando você vai pedi-la?

- Amanhã!

Por um momento, pareceu à luz de Ronald Billius Weasley, que o menino-que-sobreviveu não sobreviveria à sua fúria! Contudo, ele sabia que o

tempo de matá-lo seria muito mais eficaz se fosse utilizado em uma estratégia de fuga.

- Odeio você, Potter! – disse pegando o amigo e se encaminhando para o balcão, pagando as bebidas e levando mais duas garrafas para o

apartamento do irmão e sócio, Jorge – você me colocou nessa encrenca e vai me ajudar a sair dela! – disse enquanto arrastava Harry para a

chaminé. Poucos segundos após o crepitar de chamas verdes marcar o desaparecimento dos dois amigos, surge uma figura usual nesse mesmo

dia das reuniões.

- Ué... será que eles ainda não chegaram? – perguntou Neville.

* * *

_Capítulo postado mais cedo em homenagem a Mickky que deixou meu primeiro review._

Espero que gostem dele. o 4° cápitulo, espero para que no máximo 4ª feira esteja aqui.  


_Thierry Harry  
_


	4. O pedido

Já tinha amanhecido? Será que perdera a horário de acordar naquele sábado? A impressão que Harry tinha, era que aquele dia, talvez o mais

importante de sua vida, havia sido descartado do mês, e que aniversário de namoro ou até mesmo o seu namoro com Gina não existira. Meio

confuso, o moreno pegou seus óculos redondos e olhou para o relógio ao lado de sua cama. Eram 6:30 da manhã e não se ouvia um único

barulho vindo do resto da casa. Harry decidira então, que aquele dia, haveria de ser muito especial para sua namorada e com um forte

movimento tirou suas cobertas e pôs-se de pé.

- Irei fazer o seu café da manhã! – Exclamou para si mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Gina já dispertara em seu quarto e seu nervosismo pelo dia tão esperado em que teria seu moreno para si mesma, a dominava.

Só uma coisa a inquietava mais do que seu medo predominante. Uns certos barulhos excessivos vinham da cozinha e a ruiva sabia que não

podia ser sua mãe fazendo aquela baderna com as panelas. Decidiu então verificar e passando pelo hall da sala e se aproximando da cozinha,

Gina pode ver o garoto com uma cicatriz na testa em uma tentativa fracassada de fazer panquecas. Não conseguia ao menos dizer uma palavra

que o ajudasse. Queria ficar ali. Observando seu namorado.

Vários minutos depois, depois de muitas tentativas, o moreno havia terminado seu café,e a garota acreditava que ele não iria pensar duas

vezes antes de enfiar goela abaixo, porém os movimentos de Harry a surpreenderam. O garoto vinha em sua direção olhando fixamente para a

bandeja onde tinham 2 torradas com geléia, panquecas, suco e queijo. Ele ainda nem ao menos a percebera.

- Posso saber onde o meu amor está indo com esta bandeja de café da manhã?! – Disse a ruiva calmamente.

- Gina?! – Com o susto que o moreno havia tomado, sua concentração em equilibrar tudo que havia encima da bandeja acabara, deixando tudo

além do suco cair sob seus pés. – **AH! Droga! **Lá se vai minha surpresa... – completou para si mesmo, raivoso.

- Surpresa? Para quem Harry?! – indagou Gina.

- Para você! É claro! – Disse Harry retomando o olhar para a namorada.

As palavras que o garoto dissera, de uma certa forma chegaram aos ouvidos da garota com um aconchego que ela nunca sentira. Sem dizer ao

menos uma palavra, a ruiva o abraçou fortemente e lhe beijou com intensidade e carinho.

- Como eu te amo, Harry. – sussurrou Gina em seus ouvidos... – Desculpe por estragar todo seu esforço, porém só de ver você, tudo já se

tornou mais mágico.

- Eu também te amo Gi. Hoje, é o nosso dia. Nada vai estragá-lo. – Disse Harry retomando o beijo com a mesma intensidade e paixão.

- Afinal, você está com fome?! Porque se eu depender de você para o meu café da manhã, morrerei de fome em 1 semana. – brincou a ruiva.

Antes que o moreno pudesse ter respondido, um barulho veio de sua barriga e o entregou.

- Pode deixar comigo, amor. – completou Gina, dando um toque em sua varinha fazendo as panelas voarem ao seus respectivos lugares e as

fatias de bacon indo até elas.

- Minha futura Molly Weasley?! – sorriu o garoto. A resposta da garota foi a mesma. Ela lhe respondeu com um lindo sorriso aconchegante. –

Seu pai conseguiu alguns filmes trouxas bem interessantes. Você gostaria de vê-los comigo?! Está frio, poderíamos ficar debaixo das cobertas

com um chocolate quente. O que que você acha? – completou.

- Ah, claro! – Disse dando mais um toque na varinha, fazendo os pratos, talheres e copos voarem até a mesa. – Ótima idéia. Estava curiosa

mesmo para saber como funciona esse tipo de coisa. – E com mais um toque na varinha, o suco que ainda estava na bandeja encima da pia

voou até onde o garoto estava, servindo-o.

- Obrigado, amor. – disse Harry. – Já está tudo bem. Sente-se comigo. Vamos tomar café juntos!

Gina terminara de fritar os bacons e agora se sentara ao lado de seu namorado.

- Como anda a academia? – suplicou a ruiva.

- Depois de tudo que passamos para derrotar Voldemort, vejo que um trabalho como Auror não passa de uma brincadeira de criança.O que

estamos sendo treinados a fazer é apenas desarmar ladrões, que ainda tentam saquear o Gringotes. – respondeu o moreno.

- Entendo. – Disse Gina.

Alguns minutos depois, quando os dois terminaram suas refeições, a ruiva com um movimento leve na varinha, fez os pratos voarem até a louça

e retomou o olhar à Harry.

- Aquele filme ainda está de pé, meu lindo? – completou sua frase com um beijo.

- Quando você quiser. – Disse o garoto entre seus lábios.

Os dois caminharam até a sala, mas antes de passar sentarem-se, Harry foi até seu quarto para pegar um cobertor e colocar em cima dos dois.

- _Abaffiato! _– Disse o moreno. – Como eu disse, hoje, é o nosso dia. – completou.

Gina apenas sorriu e retomou aquele beijo caloroso, onde tinham se separado na cozinha.

após algumas horas, vendo filme e trocando carícias, o rosto de Arthur Weasley aparece na sala. De começo eles houvem apenas um chiado

estranho sair no lugar da voz do homem, até que Harry retira o _Abaffiato_ e eles ouvem o final da frase.

- ... de qualquer modo, nós já estamos de saída. Espero que Molly aprecie esse jantar. Meninos, o jantar de vocês está no forno e com Rony

viajando a negócios, vocês terão que cuidar da casa. Espero encontrá-la em pé – sorriu, acenando para eles.

A sessão de filmes continuou com _Como se fosse a primeira vez_, comédia romântica, onde um homem se apaixona por uma garota que possue

apenas um dia na memória. Gina deu boas gargalhadas com as confusões do casal e seus amigos. Depois veio _O amor pode dar certo_, onde a

ruiva cutucou-o com as semelhanças da história do protagonista do filme – um homem com câncer terminal que decide viver sua vida ao máximo

e acaba se apaixonando – com a própria história do moreno e suas escolhas. Para terminar, o Harry colocou um curta metragem no dvd, que

vira há alguns meses, durante uma das aulas de disfarces trouxas na academia. _Laços_ conta a história de uma garota que foge do enterro do

pai e encontra um jovem estranho, que lhe pede para dar um laço em sua gravata. Após muita insistência ela desiste e ajuda o rapaz enquanto

eles discutem sobre a importância dos laços e a força oculta por trás deles, que muitas vezes parecem desfeitos apenas por não estarem tão

aparentes.

A ruiva começou a pensar em Fred, seu irmão que morrera um ano antes. Abrigava com cariho as recordações de seu irmão, todas as

travessuras, as piadas e um ou outro momento sério que eles tinham. O curta fez com que seu coração ficasse livre da dor da perda, pois

entendera e sentia o laço com o gêmeo mais forte do que nunca. Decidiu que mostraria-o assim que possível para Jorge.

- Em que você está pensando? – perguntou o moreno.

- Em Fred... mas você sabia não? Foi por isso que me mostrou Laços?

- Sim, Gin. Quando eu descobri isso, finalmente meu coração se desprendeu da dor de perder tantos amigos queridos. Os laços estão conosco

sempre. Mesmo que não os vejamos.

- Obrigado, Harry. por estar aqui comigo. Por me aceitar como sou e cultivar esta coisa maravilhosa que é esse relacionamento. Por me amar.

- Eu é que agradeço por não desistir de mim, mesmo quando eu agia como um idiota. E olha que eu fiz isso por bastante tempo, hein? –

gracejou Harry.

- Esperaria até o infinito por você, meu amor.

- Que bom, pois ainda tenho algumas surpresas para o dia de hoje! – disse energicamente, jogando a coberta e pegando a mão dela.

- Harry, não estamos preparados para a neve – riu Gina. Ela, contudo, adorava a faceta espontânea do moreno. Foram até o meio do quintal,

onde havia um círculo especialmente sem neve. Onde a grama estava verde e pássaros cantavam.

- Como você fez isso? – espantou-se a garota.

- Não se anda por sete anos com uma sabe-tudo de dar pesadelos sem aprender alguma coisa.

Do outro lado, a jovem castanha ouviu o que o homem falou e apenas disse:

- Esta sou vou deixar passar pela ocasião, Potter _Oppungo!_

Ao seu comando uma revoada de canários voou para o lugar onde eles estavam e, ao invés de atacarem o moreno, começaram a cantar em

uníssono.

**_Início do flashback_**

Nevava na escola. O que fazia com que a maioria das pessoas ficassem em seus salões comunais. Isso, porém não os impedia de estar juntos.

Aquele lábio suave e molhado, naquela tarde fria nos terrenos de Hogwarts, logo após o começo do namoro de Harry e Gina era uma felicidade

inigualável na cabeça do menino-que-sobreviveu. Os pássaros cantavam por sua felicidade. Era um som cativante e profundo. Harry sempre

tera vontade de dançar com sua amada naquele lugar, com aquela melodia.

– Gi, você quer dançar? – o moreno sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

– Dançar aqui? Por que?!

- Apenas uma vontade desde a primeira vez que te vi. – completou.

Gina sorri.

Aquela linda melodia que os pássaros compunham, acompanhava a valsa singela que o casal fazia. A garota se maravilhava ao olhar aquele par

de olhos verdes que seu namorado tinha. Cada vez mais juntos devido ao frio, mais aquela troca de olhares ficava intensa, até seus lábios se

tocarem.

– Tudo isso parece um sonho... Estar aqui com você, nessa paz, enquanto o mundo está em guerra. Quando tudo terminar, quero estar nesta

mesma situação ao seu lado. Em um momento especial. Em um momento que nunca esqueceremos em toda as nossas vidas – diz Harry

– Você me concederá mais uma vez esta dança, Sr. Potter?

- Quando tudo estiver bem, pode ter certeza que sim.

– Promete?

- Prometo. – Disse o moreno retomando o beijo em sua namorada naquela tarde nevosa e romântica.

**_Fim do Flashback_**

- Isso me traz lembranças. – disse a ruiva.

- A mim também. Eu imagino o que podemos fazer após tanto tempo é viver. Cada minuto sofrido será compensado, eu lhe juro. Esse é apenas

o começo de muita coisa. O que eu quero dizer é Ginevra Molly Weasley, gostaria de se tornar Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter?

Impactada, apenas olhou assustada para o homem que se ajoelhava no chão, procurando algo em seu bolso. Seu pensamento era que se

fosse uma pegadinha de seu namorado, ele estaria morto. se ao menos ele conseguisse achar o que ele procurava no seu bolso ela saberia se

o beijaria ou o mataria. De repente, ele se levanta e diz:

- Me espere aqui... eu deixei algo para você lá no meu quarto.

Correndo contra o tempo para chegar logo ao quarto, Harry foi revirando tudo procurando a aliança de seus pais. Nesse momento, um raio

passa por sua mente e ele se lembra que colocou em seu malão. Ao tentar abri-lo encontrou este fechado e em cima dele um bilhete.

_Caro Harry,_

_Como você resolveu dificultar minha vida de solteiro, resolvi que era justo complicar as coisas para você entrar na sua vida de casado._

_**Com amor**,_

_Rony_

- Filho da p... – diz Irritado, pegando sua varinha e murmurando – _Bombardea!_

Com o malão aberto, o moreno pega as alianças entre seus pertences chamuscados. Correndo para o quintal, negligencia um dos pacotes que

está se consumindo lentamente.

_Gemialidades Weasleys_

_Explosivos Yng Yang, modelo D. Umbridge._

_Atenção: não acionar com magias explosivas... ou então... dê distância._

_Potenciais riscos e ferimentos deixaram de ser nossa responsabilidade quando você nos pagou._

Chegando no quintal, o moreno viu sua namorada ainda imóvel, na mesma posição que a tinha deixado.

- Voltei! Desculpe, amor. – Disse ofegante. O garoto havia tirado uma linda caixinha azul marinho em formato de coração do bolso

ajoelhando-se. – Agora sim, onde estávamos?

Com cuidado Gina pegou o anel, enquanto passeava seus olhos entre Harry e o anel. Lentamente, um sorriso começou a se formar em seu

rosto, enquanto lágrimas profusas começavam a rolar suas rosadas bochechas. Contudo, ela não falava nada.

- Seu sorriso é um bom sinal, porém eu gostaria de uma resposta mais completa. – disse sorrindo.

Gina saiu de seu transe e quando se preparava para responder a seu amado, uma explosão fez-se ouvir. Ao virar em direção da toca, do quarto

de Harry saiam fogos de artifícios. Os fogos formavam desde imagens clássicas, como irlandeses brigando e bebendo como carruagens de fogo,

estrelas cadentes com sua cauda e para completar, dois dragões, um azul e outro vermelho que se perseguiam mutuamente até formar um

círculo e, posteriormente, o símbolo de Yng-Yang.

- Harry, isso faz parte do pedido?

- Não... e eu acho que acabei de destruir o meu quarto... o que será um problema, se você me disser um não agora – sorriu o jovem.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter... soa bem, não? Você tem certeza que quer isso mesmo, digo, com tanta Cho Chang no mundo e tal? – espetou

a ruiva.

- Elas não chegam a seus pés... e você sabe disso. Sabe também que meu coração é seu, como sempre foi, só levei um tempo para descobrir

isso... o quê me diz, quer dividir sua vida com este projeto de auror, órfão e perseguido por meio mundo mágico?

- Não... quero dividir minha vida com o homem que eu amo... eles que fiquem com o auror e o menino-que-sobreviveu... eu fico com Harry Potter,

meu amado futuro esposo. – terminou, beijando-o com paixão, prontamente correspondida. Ao final do beijo, enquanto os dois ofegavam, Harry

disse:

- Será que não.. devíamos ir até meu quarto... apagar o fogo?

- Não se preocupe, não vamos morar aqui muito tempo mesmo.

- Mas minhas roupas estão lá e... – foi silenciado por um dedo da, então, sua prometida.

- Não é como se eu gostasse de você com roupas. Na verdade, eu prefiro você sem elas. – disse, pensativa – Nesse caso, vamos para o **meu**

quarto!

* * *

_.com/watch?v=gl74J-aAnfg (é só colocar youtube na frente do .com/watch?v=gl74J-aAnfg o fanfic não deixa colocar outros links!)  
_

_Ae galera. desculpem pelo atraso aqui, estou em semana de provas. Dificultou para postar. _

_Esse link do youtube, é o curta metragem Laços, citado na fic. Quem estiver interessado, de uma olhada. Vale a pena..._

_Queria fazer uma dedicatória aqui pro Fan Surfer, quem tiver oportunidade de ler suas fics, não vão se arrepender. Ele me ajudou em certas partes aqui _

_para montar um cápitulo legal, para vocês leitores. Obrigado também para todos aqueles que estão me deixando reviews. Fazem um escritor feliz. _

_Espero que o capitulo 5 saia até no máximo quarta que vem. _

_Thierry Harry  
_


	5. O casamento

A noiva estava linda. Seu vestido era um tom de bege. Seu penteado coque combinava com a ocasião, combinava com seus trajes. Ela não

usava véu. Sua maquiagem ressaltava diante dos olhos castanhos da ruiva. Ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa. - Ginevra Molly Weasley,

daqui alguns passos, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter! Basta eu dizer uma única palavra – pensava a garota enquanto

esperava por seu pai para entrar naquele longo tapete vermelho que a levaria em direção de seu futuro. Ela nem ao menos soubera se

todos os convidados que havia chamado estavam lá. Gina, naquele momento, não queria pensar em nada. Queria apenas focar seu olhar para

seu futuro marido, com seu smoking prateado.

Os jardins da Toca não viam um ambiente similar desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur a quase 3 anos. Se dependesse dos noivos, o casamento

sairia em questão de semanas. Contudo, a família Weasley possui algumas regras e Molly foi taxativa quanto a isso. Conhecendo a natureza de

sua filha, sabia que ela não os colocaria loucos com suas exigências, como havia feito sua nora e por isso mesmo, decidiu tomar as rédeas e dar

ao casal, um casamento digno dos heróis que eram. Jorge e Rony haviam tido a brilhante idéia de decorar os jardins da Toca com petúnias, em

homenagem a herança trouxa de Harry. Não foi preciso muito para que eles desistissem da idéia; na verdade, depois de uma intensa

perseguição, na qual participaram além dos noivos: Angelina, Hermione, Luna e Neville (estes mais por diversão e apoio aos noivos). No final

ficou decidido que as tulipas seriam as flores utilizadas em arranjos combinando as cores vermelhas, amarelas e rosas.

Do lado de fora da Toca haviam muitos curiosos, e pessoas que se julgavam importantes tentando burlar a segurança da festa. Kingsley, o

atual ministro da magia, havia se encarregado pessoalmente de escolher os aurores que participariam da segurança; afinal, a maioria dos

convidados encabeçariam a lista de vingança de qualquer bruxo das trevas remanescente. Uma das penetras mais notáveis que foram barradas

era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Rita Skeeter, que prometia escrever uma matéria suculenta sobre o casamento. De antemão, Harry já

havia divulgado em nota que a cobertura oficial seria feita pelo _O Pasquim_.

O noivo estava a um passo de ter um ataque de ansiedade. Ele dividia a atenção entre a porta por onde a noiva entraria dentro de alguns

instantes e seus convidados. Muitas daquelas pessoas haviam estado em vários momentos de sua vida, ora acompanhando suas decisões, ora

guiando-o em momentos difíceis. Era grato a todas elas por isso. Passeou seus olhos pela multidão até encontrar o olhar marejado de Hagrid;

Este apenas sorria em sua direção e enxugava suas lágrimas com lenço que mais parecia uma toalha de mesa. Duas fileiras adiante encontrou

o olhar cheio de orgulho de Minerva McGonagall. Sua antiga chefe de casa, e atual diretora de Hogwarts não perdia nenhum de seus

movimentos de vista. Harry desconfiava que, provavelmente, ela relataria a cena para o quadro de Dumbledore e Severo e ele estava feliz com

isso. Embora tivesse odiado Snape com todas as forças durante os anos de Hogwarts, atualmente guardava um carinho especial professor de

poções. Passeando seus olhos pelo altar, pôde ver a mirada sonhadora de Luna Lovegood, acompanhada por Neville Longbottom. Padrinhos de

Gina, o casal irradiava felicidade e orgulho por seu papel da cerimônia. Atrás dele, seus melhores amigos estavam agindo como sempre. Embora

não olhasse diretamente para o rosto deles, sabia de cor o sorriso de felicidade de Hermione e a cara pseudo-preocupada de Rony. Sabia que o

amigo estava contente por ele e por sua irmã, apenas cumprindo o dever de irmão mais velho ciumento. Enquanto Hermione, disfarçadamente,

ralhava com ele, sua mente foi até uma conversa que tivera meia hora atrás:

_**Início do Flashback**_

Harry estava terminando de se aprontar; faltava apenas calçar suas meias, contudo havia um problema: a maioria de suas roupas já haviam

sido levadas para Goldric´s Hollow e as que sobraram estavam levemente queimadas, devido a um novo acidente com fogos dos gêmeos.

Assim, Harry se preparava com um smoking prata e meias listradas em vermelho e preto.

– Bonitas meias, Harry! Presente da torcida do Flamengo? – disse Rony

- Há.... Há! Engraçadão você!

- Ora Harry, relaxa! Não é como se a Gina fosse largar você no altar. Não precisa ficar nervoso por causa disso – ajudou neville

- Neville, você não está ajudando – comentou furioso.

- Ele tem razão, homem. Você enfrentou lobisomens e comensais desde que tinha 11 anos. Em pouco mais de uma hora vocês já estarão

casados. Por que está tão nervoso?

- Por que tanto os lobisomens quanto os comensais não queriam casar comigo

- Ainda bem! Isso iria dar muito o que falar! – diz Jorge entrando no quarto. Ironicamente isso relaxou a todos. Menos Harry..

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Antegozando os minutos finais de sua vida de solteira, Gina espera impacientemente a chegada de seu pai, quando Molly Weasley passa por

ela e diz:

- Gina, minha filha, você está realmente linda! – comenta enquanto, seus olhos automaticamente se enchem de lágrimas – Oh... Merlin... esqueci

de lhe dar os conselhos sobre a noite de núpcias – retoma aterrada.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Já sei dos conselhos de cor e asseguro, posso dar alguns para a senhora também – comentou sarcasticamente.

Lentamente, a cara de remorso da matriarca da família vai mudando lentamente para uma cara vermelha de raiva e, quando estava pronta para

explodir, sua filha dispara.

- É melhor não fazê-lo ou vai ficar sem genro – disse, olhando para Arthur que acabara de entrar – Papai, vamos?

- Sim querida – diz, pacificamente o Sr. Weasley, oferecendo o braço. Enquanto pai e filha saiam para o jardim, os pensamentos de Molly foram

até a sua própria adolescência, o quanto ela e seu namorado estavam empolgados com seus sentimentos e nada dispostos a esperar. Isso

acabou resultando em sua gravidez de Gui, o primeiro de sete maravilhosos filhos que teve. Assim, sendo, resolveu deixar passar dessa vez.

- Ela realmente acha que a empolgação do momento é capaz de vencer anos e anos de experiência... bom, quem sou eu para contradizê-la?

Já na saída da casa, a voz embargada de seu pai denota a emoção que ele sente por estar ali, entregando ela para o homem que o salvou da

morte há 5 anos. Sussurrando, ele diz:

- Estou muito orgulhosa de sua escolha, Gina. Harry dará um excelente marido.

- Eu sei, papai. Algum conselho constrangedor de última hora? – perguntou, no mesmo tom.

- Tentem não encomendar netos tão cedo. Vocês terão muitos lugares da nova casa para batizar – sorriu o homem.

- Aposto que o pai de Fleur não disse isso para ela, no dia do seu casamento – sorriu.

- É verdade... mas eu disse para Gui – piscou para ela.

- É essa a famosa sabedoria Weasley que mamãe tanto nos falava?

- Faz parte... agora... cale a boca antes que eu me desmanche em lágrimas.

Chegando ao altar, Arthur rompeu o protocolo ao dar uma valsada com a filha, antes de entregá-la para o futuro genro.

- Oi? - disse sem fôlego – já te disse que fica lindo de Smoking?

- Oi – sorriu Harry, timidamente – já te disse que parece uma deusa nesse vestido?

- Eu acho que você prefere essa deusa sem o vestido!

- Sem dúvida! – concordou o moreno, enquanto recebia um tapa na cabeça, cortesia de seu padrinho.

- Estamos aqui reunidos diante de todos vocês para consagrar esse mago e essa bruxa pelo sagrado matrimônio. Nos últimos anos, passamos

por tempos difíceis onde o amor foi, para muitos de nós, a única tábua de salvação. Esse amor criou raízes, se multiplicou e fortaleceu-se.

Estamos aqui na qualidade de testemunhas de um dos primeiros frutos do amor. E se alguém tem algum motivo para contestar essa união, fale

agora ou cale-se para sempre.

- Eu tenho! – uma voz feminina ecoou na multidão. Tanto Harry quanto Gina viraram-se para notar a entrada triunfal de ninguém mais, ninguém

menos que...

- Cho Chang?! – disseram em unissono os noivos. Antes porém que a oriental pudesse abrir a boca, Hermione já tinha retirado sua varinha do

decote e lançado um levicorpus na mulher, fazendo com que ela ficasse de cabeça para baixo, revelando a cor de sua calcinha.

- Só um segundo, senhor ministro, enquanto eu coloco o lixo para fora – falou a castanha, sendo acompanhada por Hagrid, enquanto Rony

evitava que sua irmã ficasse viúva pouco antes do 'aceito'. De fato, ela não parecia nada contente com o noivo.

- Eu não acredito que você tenha a coragem de convidá-la para nosso casamento. Harry James Potter! – vociferava a ruiva.

- Eu não a convidei! Juro pelo que é mais sagrado! – tentava conte-la atrás de seu amigo. Quando os dois olharam para o ruivo, uma idéia

veio-lhes à mente.

- Não olhem para mim! Eu não convidei ninguém! – defendeu-se o padrinho.

- Gina... – começou Luna.

- Eu adoraria saber quem foi que convidou essa lambisgóia...

- Você convidou – disse Luna, com seu olhar aéreo, tornando-se o centro das atenções – lembra que quando eu perguntei quem você queria

chamar de Hogwarts, você disse 'estou tão feliz que por mim, chamo até a Chang'. Daí, eu a convidei!

Todos olhavam para a noiva que, vermelha de vergonha, só disse uma coisa:

- Nota mental... Luna Lovegood precisa de aulas de linguagem para compreensão de sentido figurado e duplo sentido.

Hermione voltava para o altar com a cara de quem tinha ganhado um prêmio Nobel. Rapidamente ajeitou-se em seu lugar com Rony, enquanto

Luna fazia o mesmo – como se fosse algum protocolo da cerimônia – e a ruiva lhe falava:

- Obrigada, **cunhada**!– sorriu maldosamente para seu irmão, que ficou com cara de "e eu que levo a culpa?".

- Como provado agora, o amor nos faz cometer muitas coisas – disse sarcasticamente, olhando para a noiva – e agora que todos nós somos

testemunhas da vontade desse jovem casal em contrair o matrimonio. Como eles pediram, o jovem casal fará agora as juras:

- Quando eu estava perdido, você me encontrou! – começou Harry

- Desde o dia em que nos encontramos, nos tornamos um só! – contra-atacou Gina.

- Isso nunca irá mudar!

- Houve tempos bons e maus, e mesmo assim, nosso amor perdurou – continuou emocionado o noivo –Desse modo, eu aceito Ginevra Molly

Weasley como minha legítima esposa...

- E eu aceito Harry James Potter como meu ... legítimo esposo, na alegria e na tristeza.

- Na saúde e na doença.

- E isso nunca irá mudar.

- Assim sendo – disse o ministro – eu os conclamo a unirem suas varinhas.

Harry e Gina pegam suas varinhas e unindo a ponta, formam um traço dourado, com o qual eles desenham um coração. O coração dourado fica

suspenso durante um tempo até que ele estoure, formando duas alianças de ouro que se direcionam para o dedo anelar de cada um dos

noivos.

- Enquanto os sentimentos dos dois permanecerem puros, essas alianças continuarão brilhantes. E cabe a mim, apenas declará-los marido e

mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Como se esperassem essa ordem um beijo ardente se fez ver, muitas de suas companheiras de Hogwarts começaram a ovação, enquanto

Carlinhos puxava os aplausos. Hermione desvia os olhos da cena por um minuto e vê uma cena que a deixa atônita:

- Rony... você está chorando? – pergunta incrédula.

- É... só um cisco... Tem um cisco no meu olho. – responde, enquanto fecha os olhos, esquivando-se do olhar de sua namorada.

- Eu vi! – você está contente! – disse infantilmente. Como resposta, o padrinho resolve o problema.

- _Accio Oakley!_ – diz apontando para a janela de seu quarto, de onde vinha seus óculos escuros, presente da castanha.

Sorrindo auto-suficiente, Hermione Jane Granger se vira para cumprimentar os noivos. Não importava o quanto ele negasse, sabia de antemão

que ele estava tão feliz quanto ela pelo casamento de sua irmã com seu melhor amigo.

* * *

_Desculpem pela demora do capítulo, mas está ai!_

_Queria agradecer aos leitores, e principalmente ao Fun Surfer,que tá ai me ajudando no desenrolar da história. Façam um escritor feliz. _

_Reviews me deixam feliz. :DD  
_

_Thierry Harry  
_


	6. 16 anos depois

**Capítulo 6 – 16 anos depois**

Estava chegando o natal, e tanto Harry quanto Gina estavam morrendo de saudades de seus filhos. Alvo e Thiago estavam em Hogwarts e Lily

estava passando o fim de semana na casa dos tios. Com a partida dos irmãos para a escola, Hugo e sua prima tornaram-se ainda mais unidos.

Não era raro as vezes em que passavam semanas alternando-se entre as moradas de seus pais.

_**Início do Flashback **_

O último vestígio da fumaça sumiu no ar do outono. O trem fez a curva. Harry ainda tinha a mão erguida, se despedindo.

– Ele ficará bem. - murmurou Gina.

Harry olhou para ela, abaixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

– Eu sei.

Há dezeseis anos a cicatriz não o incomodava mais. Tudo estava bem.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Em o que você está pensando, meu amor? – Diz Gina olhando para seu marido, onde o foco de seus olhos ligavam a lareira.

- Estava pensando em toda a nossa história, mais precisamente, estava com saudades de uma certa lareira onde costumava ficar mirando o

fogo crepitar e desejando que alguém me resgatasse de toda aquela loucura.

- Esta se referindo ao Salão Comunal, ou a sala da Toca? – pergunta ironicamente a ruiva.

- Estava falando da Griffinória. Da loucura que era a sala da Toca eu nunca quis escapar.

- E essa torrente de lembranças da sala da Griffionória é saudades dos meninos, ou tem algum motivo especial?

- Na verdade tem sim. Eu me lembro de um dia particularmente dificil, no qual o inverno não ajudava, Rony e Hermione estavam brigados (para

variar) e eu pedi ao céus uma ajuda para acabar com aquilo tudo... e você chegou. Claro, demorou um tempo para eu entender que você era

exatamente a resposta para minhas preces e felizmente, você foi paciente o suficiente para esperar eu deixar de ser tão estúpido.

Enternecida, Gina toma a mão de seu marido e o abraça, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você fez a espera valer a pena. E toda essa espera foi premiada com três filhos incríveis, em um casamento onde o amor e a compreensão

venceram todas as barreiras, inclusive nossos genios.

Assentindo, Harry resolveu testar sua sorte: - Alguns mais geniosos do que outros, não é?

- É verdade! – concorda Gina – Mas veja o lado bom: o record de brigas e discussões da família Weasley será sempre de Rony e Hermione.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Naquele matrimonio, os silêncios não eram encômodos. Ambos sabiam da profundidade dos sentimentos que tinham e a intensidade na qual eram correspondidos e o simples compartir de algum tempo, mesmo que fosse em silêncio, para eles valia mais do que

um discurso de Dumbledore nos velhos tempos. Após alguns minutos coube à dona da casa quebrar o silêncio.

- Harry, o que você acha de darmos uma passada em um shopping trouxa? Queria dar uma olhada em algumas lojas!

- Tudo bem, mas pensei que já tinhamos comprado os presentes dos garotos, tanto os trouxas quanto os mágicos.

Era Harry quanto Gina apreciavam sua ligação com o mundo trouxa. Incentivavam a participação e interação de seus filhos nessa sociedade,

honrando assim, a origem de Lilian. Entretanto, Petúnia e os Dursleys jamais conheceram os filhos do casal.

- E compramos. – disse a ruiva – Mas as lojas de lingeries trouxas são muito melhores do que as bruxas. Estava pensando em nos dar um

presente.

- E não seria melhor se eu não estivesse presente para escolher? Desse modo seria uma surpresa. – sorri malicioso.

- É verdade, mas ai eu não teria para quem fazer um desfile – sorri a mulher no mesmo tom, mesmo mantendo um leve rubor nas bochechas,

Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter sabia que aquilo era uma proposta mais do que irresistível para o seu marido.

Uma mulher que o amava, três filhos lindos e amáveis, amigos incríveis e uma vida de paz. Esses eram os tesouros de Harry Potter.

Esta parte de minha vida...Essa pequena parte... se chama "Felicidade"! – pensou o homem beijando sua mulher lascivamente.

**FIM.**

* * *

_E Destinos, enfim chega ao final! Como primeira fic foi uma experiencia maravilhosa estar escrevendo e depois ter aquele orgulho de ver o pessoal _

_submetendo lindos reviews. Isso me emocionou muito. Eu queria agradecer especialmente aos meus leitores Mickky, a Maria _

_Lua e a Layla Black, por deixarem um autor feliz. Fan Surfer também! Amigão que me ajudou desde o começo. Realmente obrigado.  
_

_Thierry Harry não para por ai. Minha próxima fic será derivada de Destinos. A história será R/Hr e começará mais ou menos a partir da volta de viagem _

_de negócios do Rony. Quero rever todos vocês lá! E mais uma vez obrigado por seguir essa fic que eu tanto amei fazer.. _

_Beijos,  
_

_Thierry Harry  
_


End file.
